1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetoelectric generator (also known as magneto generator or simply as magneto) for generating electric energy under the effect of an electromagnetic induction produced between permanent magnets and an electricity generating coil assembly by rotating a flywheel.
2. Description of Related Art
As the conventional magnetoelectric generator known heretofore, there has been proposed such one in which ventilation holes are formed in a bottom portion of a flywheel of a substantially bowl-like shape, wherein fins projecting into an inner space defined by the flywheel are formed between the adjacent ones of the ventilation holes. For more particulars, reference may have to be made to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 101630/2002 (JP-A-2002-101630).
In the conventional magnetoelectric generator, ventilation efficiency can certainly be enhanced internally of the flywheel by providing the fins, as mentioned above. However, because the fins are formed integrally with the flywheel by resorting to an insert mold forming process, there are required a number of steps for manufacturing the flywheel by using a dedicated resin forming metal mold, as a result of which the manufacturing cost increases, giving rise to a problem.